Craft
is a boss from Mega Man Zero 4 that is fought twice by Zero. He was an old friend of Neige, and is the commander of the Einherjar Eight Warriors, working for Dr. Weil and has the objective of destroying Area Zero. Personality He appears calm, controlled and loyal to Dr. Weil. Craft said that he loved Neige and promised to protect her, which is why he kidnapped her. In the beginning of the game, he followed Weil because he had all the world's energy in his grasp. He had a crisis of faith and thought that the dismal state the world was in couldn't be changed, even by heroes, which he believes are now a thing in the past. Craft: "One person can't change the world. Heroes are a thing of the past..." However, throughout the game, he experiences a change of heart. Inspired by Neige, he rebelled against Dr. Weil Craft: "I am no longer your dog to yank around the chain! I... I will not let you take control! I've fought too long and to hard for humanity to let you! I will change the world!" and used Ragnarok in an attempt to kill him. In the end, he finally becomes his old self again, albeit after taking fatal wounds from facing Zero, requesting he watch over the world. History Mega Man Zero 4 He first appears in the second stage, where he and the eight warriors are introduced. After defeating four of the Einherjar Eight Warriors, Craft goes to Area Zero and fights against Zero to capture Neige. He captures Neige to protect her, as Weil plans to destroy the local. When Zero goes to rescue Neige from the prison, Craft and Weil appear, but Neige and Zero manage to escape, and Craft has doubts about the actions of Weil and Neige. After the defeat of all Einherjar Eight Warriors, Craft betrays Weil and fires the Ragnarok at Neo Arcadia. However before he can fire it again, Zero arrives and battles him as a second attack would be devastating. Zero defeats him, and before collapsing, he says he can't face Neige after what he did, and, in his last breath, he extracts a promise'Craft:' "Zero... The humans... The Reploids... The world... And Neige... Watch...over them..." from Zero that is similar to X's in the previous game, as well as to leave his body in Ragnarok. Attacks Aside from these abilities, Craft uses his impressive agility to avoid being attacked. * Craft aims his laser cannon straight forward and fires a large blue beam across the battlefield, which can be dodged by a well-timed dash or double jump. This is indicated by a red aiming laser. * Craft throws three concussion grenades that explode when they hit the ground. * Craft tosses a large, explosive bomb at Zero that scatters into six pieces of shrapnel. * Craft suddenly moves in at high speed and extends an attack knife from his cannon, which he tries to ram into Zero. If he succeeds, he launches the knife from his cannon to do further damage. * First EX Skill: A variation of his first attack. Craft jumps into the air and fires his cannon, sweeping across the battlefield. He uses this ability in the first fight if Zero is at A Rank or higher, and as a normal attack in the second fight. Craft can be stunned if hit hard enough and stopped from launching this attack. * Second EX Skill: Used in the second fight if Zero is at A Rank or higher. Craft jumps to the center of the room and launches a full-force attack on Zero, firing his laser cannon at the ground, making him rise into the air, and then launches three waves of missiles from the side compartments of his cannon. Gallery Craft ConceptArt1.jpg|Some of Craft's early concept art. Craft ConceptArt2.jpg Craft_ConceptArt3.jpg| Trivia *Craft's name in the Japanese version, Kraft, is derived from the German word for "strength" and "power". *Personality wise, Craft slightly resembles Colonel from the Mega Man X and MegaMan Battle Network series, as he holds back his full ability during the first battle, similar to Colonel's first battle in Mega Man X4. *Craft's design seems archaic when compared to other Reploids of the era, such as the Four Guardians for example. References Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses